kamenriderbuildfandomcom-20200215-history
Nebulasteam Gun
The is a creation of Kaisei Mogami, based on experiments mixing Nebula Gas with the Bugster Virus. It is the core of the . Takumi Katsuragi who at the time was his assistant, would later create a simplified and weaker version of the device called Transteam Gun 159, page 39. Nariaki Utsumi would eventually update the Kaiser system for the use of Namba Heavy Industries Ltd. The Nebulasteam gun is the personal weapon of Kamen Rider Rogue, and the transformation device of the Kaisers. It combines with the Steam Blade to form the . Functionality Transformation The Fullbottle-like Gears are loaded into the Nebulasteam Gun and the trigger is pulled to transform into a Kaiser. To transform into the Hell Bro's, the Gear Engine or Gear Remocon is inserted before being removed to insert the other and pull the trigger. The transformation command is . Finisher The Nebulasteam Gun has 4 shooting finishers: with any Gear as a Kaiser, with any Gear as Hell Bro's, with the Crocodile Crack Fullbottle and with any other Fullbottle. While in Rifle Mode, its shooting finisher is with any Fullbottle or Gear. Funky Drive= *'Gear Engine:' *'Gear Remocon:' Remocon Bro's shoots an energy gear at the enemy. This finisher can be accompanied with Engine Bro's energy using the Steam Blade to create a energy slash. Clone Hell Bro's uses a stronger version of this attack that shoots two energy gears. Funky Drive Remocon.png|Funky Drive (Gear Remocon) (Remocon Bro's) Gear Remocon Funky Drive (Gear slashing).png|Funky Drive (Gear Remocon) (Hell Bro's) |-| Funky Finish= |-| Funky Break= *'Crocodile Crack:' Rogue fires a Cruncher Fang projection towards his target. Crocodile Funky Break.png|Funky Break (Crocodile Crack) |-| Funky Attack= *'Phoenix': Rogue transforms into a mass of fire that resembles an energy phoenix which gives him temporary flight abilities. He can also carry other people. *'Cobra': Hell Bro's shoots an energy cobra projection followed by three energy projections of gears. The cobra first attacks the enemy by itself before it and all of the gears attack together in quick succession. Phoenix Funky Attack.png|Funky Attack (Phoenix) Funky Attack Cobra.png|Funky Attack (Cobra) (Step 1: Cobra projection) Cobra & Gears Funky Attack.png|Funky Attack (Cobra) (Step 2: Cobra and gears projections attacking) |-| Funky Shot= *'Gear Engine:' Engine Bro's shoots an energy-like engine bolt at the enemy. **'Elek Steam:' Remocon Bro's shoots an electric energy-like engine bolt at the enemy. *'Gear Remocon:' *'Crocodile Crack' Rogue fires a large Cruncher Fang projection at the enemy. This attack is able to hit multiple targets at once. *'Bat:' Remocon Bro's shoots a purple energy blast that detonates upon impact. *'Phoenix:' Rogue fires a flame blast towards his target. Gear Engine Funky Shot.png|Funky Shot (Gear Engine) (Engine Bro's) Funky Shot Engine.png|Funky Shot (Gear Engine) (Elek Steam) (Remocon Bro's) Funky Shot Crocodile.png|Funky Shot (Crocodile Crack) Bat Funky Shot.png|Funky Shot (Bat) Phoenix Funky Shot.png|Funky Shot (Phoenix) Behind the Scenes Portrayal The Nebulasteam Gun is voiced by KORBY, who also voiced the Build Driver. Notes *The in the name is a homophone of rage"|逆鱗|Gekirin}} in Japanese. *While still used to transform into a Rider-like form, the design aesthetics draw parallels with the Lupin Gunner from Kamen Rider Drive. **Coincidentally, the users of the Nebulasteam Gun draw parallels from the user of the Break Gunner either appearing as mechanical like the Kaisers, or as a Rider, but using it as a sidearm, like Kamen Rider Rogue. *Nebulasteam Gun will announce "Lost Match" upon utilizing certain Fullbottles, this is likely to depict that these Fullbottles have no Best Matches for them. Appearances See Also *Transteam Gun *Nebula Gas *Bugster Virus References Category:Arsenal (Build) Category:Transformation Gear Category:Guns Category:Villain Weapons